Glamorous
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Crossdressing, Slash. Lima Ohio is about to get one HELL of a surprise in the form of seven kids from England and their three guardians. PLEASE R&R!


Glamorous

WizardsGirl

**A/N:** Okay, this is a Glee/HP X-Over that I got stuck in my head. It's amusing, according to the friends I've discussed it with, and they ordered me promptly to begin working on it.

Hope y'all like it!

**WARNIGS:** Crossdressing, cursing, Slash, angst, and an over-abundance of singing…

Other things may just pop up, we'll see, but this should be an over-view of the entire fic.

**ENJOY!**

R&RPrologue

Lima, Ohio. A quiet, unassuming place in the good old U.S. of A. It was small, calm, and friendly…

It was about to get one hell of a rude awakening.

A black SUV pulled into the parking lot of the Lima High School, windows tinted to an illegal degree. As several curious students watched, the two front doors and two back doors opened, and four beautiful girls and three handsome boys all climbed out, arguing amongst themselves.

"I still don't see why we had to pick _this_ dreadfully small place," one of the boys, a platinum blond, snapped. His eyes were mercury silver in color, and fit well into his aristocratic face. He was about six feet tall, lithe, and muscular, but by far the shortest of the boys. He was dressed in neat black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, with expensive black shoes and a black suit-jacket, currently draped over one arm. He wouldn't have looked out of place in a business setting, despite the fact he couldn't have been more then eighteen.

"Draco, _do_ stop complaining," One of the girls, the tallest (though that wasn't saying much, honestly) gave him a surprisingly fond-but-exasperated look as she handed him a stylish black-leather side-bag filled with his school supplies. She had slightly-frizzy brown hair, wrapped in a low-riding ponytail at the moment, with honey-brown eyes. Her face was warm and open, but there was a sternness about her mouth and eyes, which squinted just the tiniest bit, as if she was used to peering at tiny words or things frequently. She was wearing a pair of comfortable-looking jeans and a dark maroon sweater that hugged her smooth curves nicely, and a pair of neat, black slip-ons.

"Yeah, mate," the tallest boy said cheerfully, grinning lazily as he slung his own tattered-looking brown leather side-bag over one broad shoulder. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. Listen to Hermione, and you'll be fine," here he winked one bright blue eyes at the brunet girl, who gave him a tender, loving smile, if a slightly exasperated one as well. "My 'Mione is good at the school stuff, ain't she, Ginny?" His violent orange-red hair had a tousled look to it, and he dwarfed everyone in height, standing at at _least_ six-foot-ten in bare feet. He had a handsome, friendly face, smattered with red freckles, and large, callused hands. His shoulders were broad, his waist was narrow, and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red shirt, and a Lettermen's Jacket, signaling that he was on the Football team.

"Right you are, Ron," one of the remaining girls, Ginny apparently, announced, obviously Ron's sister due to her hair and freckles. Warm brown eyes winked at the faintly blushing Hermione as she snuggled into the final boys arms. She was the second tallest girl, but also the curviest, with more breast and hip then any of the others. She had a heart-shaped face, with laughter-lines around her eyes already, and a light tan which was surprising, considering how pale the others all were and (according to their accents) how they all seemed, so far, to be from England, where it was notoriously hard to get a natural tan. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a violet blouse that showed just enough cleavage to bring appropriateness into question, and a pair of black-and-purple-plaid high-tops. The boy she was snuggling, her boyfriend by the looks of it, tapped her small nose with one large, callused finger gently, smiling softly, lovingly down at her when she looked up at him.

"Don't tease your sister-in-all-but-blood, Gin," he chastised in a warm, deep voice. "'Tisn't very nice." Hermione nodded in agreement, snuggling into Ron's arms happily when the tall redheaded male slung one long, lanky arm around her small shoulders. Ginny pouted up at her boyfriend, but nodded.

"Yes, Neville," she said, sullenly, and he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. His face was kind and serene, handsome if a bit square, with sharp cheekbones, a strong jaw, a broad forehead, and a roman nose. Deep brown eyes, almost black, were gentle and friendly as they moved around the parking lot, but there was something feral hidden in them, something dangerous, that warned all those watching the strangers exchange shiver and shift the tiniest bit away…

He stood at about six-foot-five, with broad, muscular shoulders and a barrel chest. While he wasn't as tall as Ron, nor as graceful or elegant as Draco, he made up for it with sheer intimidation and bulk of pure muscle. Scars decorated what skin could be seen, faint and pale against his skin, but there, and mostly covering his heavily callused, massive hands, which were gently carding through Ginny's shoulder-length fiery red hair. _He_ had chestnut brown hair, lanky and soft-looking, that reached his chin in a shaggy cut. It went well with his bleach-washed jeans, gray t-shirt, and heavy, brown leather jacket. Steel-toed boots sat on his large feet comfortable, scuffed and spattered with mud.

"I want to ride a platypus," a dreamy voice murmured, and one of the last two girls wondered over, smiling vaguely, gray eyes glazed slightly and distant as she cuddled into Draco's side. She was tiny, though bigger then the final girl, and had long white-blond hair that reached her waist, with random half-done braids and flowers and feathers decorating it. Her face had a pixy-look about it, with exotically tilted eyes, a nose that lifted at the tip just the tiniest bit, a pointed chin, and soft, pale-pink lips. She was also pregnant, by the looks of it, and her round baby-belly protruded from her, not stretching the soft-looking gorgeous blue of her, maternity dress, which looked to be of an _extremely_ expensive make. Hand-made grass-and-flower sandals wrapped around her delicate feet and ankles, and her toes were painted in random colors that had absolutely nothing to do with one another.

"I know you do, Luna, my love," Draco cooed, curling his arms possessively around the tiny blond, eyes gentle while his face never shifted from its haughty, better-then-thou, look. "But those nasty bird-things have diseases which could hurt the baby, remember? No riding nasty animals." He shot Ron a nasty look when the redhead opened his mouth, and the taller boy lifted his free hand in a gesture for peace. Luna nodded, dazed, not-all-there smile never shifting, and she began to hum a random tune under her breath.

"So…" Ginny interrupted, looking toward the finally member of there group, who was standing a little ways away, hands on her hips, staring at the school building with pursed lips. "What do you think, Harry?" The final girl, who seemed to actually be a boy, turned at _his_ name and eyed the group of three couples, lips still pursed. He had shoulder-length, wavy, messy hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and yet somehow remained looking somewhat stylish. His face was heart-shaped, delicate, and beautiful, with almond-shaped green eyes that nearly _glowed_ out of his face with the help of black eyeliner.

He was the smallest member of the group, less then five feet tall by maybe three inches, give or take an inch or so, but carried with him the sheer _presence_ of someone who, when they wanted something done, would get it done himself and do it, not only the _right_ way, but the _best_ way, for everyone involved, and if you don't like it you could go jump in a river for all he could care. A beautiful scarlet dress, expensive but tasteful, hugged his feminine body, showing the right amount of curve in places where he had no curve. Long-fingered hands, small and delicate-looking, cupped his hips as he cocked his head to the side, tapping one black-strap-heeled foot in though with a persistent _click-click-click_, and showing off his nails, which were painted the same color red as the dress he wore so comfortably. A black onyx-stone necklace, draped twice around his neck, went with the hanging onyx-stone earrings in his ears, and small rubies (real, he would tell you in all honesty, should you ask) glittered in the center of each one.

"Well, Harry?" Hermione asked, eyes hopeful as they all peered at the crossdresser. "Do you like it?" she asked hopefully; Harry tossed his hair over one tiny shoulder, and looked still more thoughtful.

"I _told_ you we should have gone to bloody Forks," Draco grumbled, and blinked as Luna smacked him on the chest with one small hand, smile never shifting, before she took a yellow rose from her hair and placed it in the breast-pocket of his shirt, still humming random tunes as they waited for Harry's answer.

"Lima, Ohio," the crossdresser finally mused aloud, voice held in a convincingly feminine set, turning his jewel-toned eyes on the building and tossing his luscious black hair over his shoulder again, a small smile curling unpainted-but-chapstick'd lips up in a devious, dangerous, and eager smile.

"Let's play," he crooned, lifting a black-and-red –designed side-bag from the ground and settling it daintily on his small shoulder, and sauntering off with his hips swaying in a purely female and sexual way, smile turning come-hither and eyes falling half-closed and smoky as he approached the building. His friends-no. His _family_ all shared pointed, relieved looks, before snatching their bags, locking the SUV, grabbing their Significant Other's hand, and hurrying after the tiny, authoritative crossdresser.

Lima High School look out, because the most powerful people in Britain have just moved in, and they were trained to _take no prisoners_.

May whatever Deity you pray to have mercy on your soul…

**A/N:** And CUT! This goes a little CRACK!Happy after this chapter, honestly, but only in random places~!

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

If you like it, it shall be continued. If you don't… I'll probably continue it anyway.


End file.
